la mansión de mi hermano
by miunbrillo12
Summary: hace 2 años que no veo a mi hermano, sin tener noticias de el, sin contestar ninguno de mis mensajes, sin tener idea de su paradero... ¿y me estas dices que esa carta que salio de la nada es de mi hermano y que indica que el quiere verme y que solo vive a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí? !¿acaso es una broma?¡ esto no me huele bien...


Eh ola, vengo con un one-shot que cree, me inspire en obras de genios como Lovecraft o Edgar Allan Poe pero con mi toque propio. Espero que les guste

Venia caminando, no sé cuánto tiempo, solo caminaba y en algún momento me detuve delante de un tipo de mansión, se veía oscuro, tal vez por la gran cantidad de sombras que producía la absurda cantidad de árboles que cubrían por completo la mansión o tal vez por el desgastado que se veía la mansión, estaba totalmente sucia, con telarañas, algunas ventanas rotas, las paredes llenas de grietas, de aspecto totalmente tétrico y parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse. El viento sopla en el patio, huele a humedad, pero el pasto ya estaba muy seco. Parecía estar abandonada y que ha ido deteriorando con el tiempo, que no ha sido utilizado por el hombre en años, pero no era así. Hay dentro vivía mi hermano hace unas semanas que yo sepa. Mi hermano…

Hace dos años que no veo a mi hermano, podría decir que soy distinto a él, muy distinto. De hecho somos exactamente lo contrario. Él era increíblemente inquieto y yo a mi vez era demasiado tranquilo, podríamos decir que a él le gustaba hacer bromas y yo las odiaba, a él le gusta lo dulce y a mí lo picante, él prefería las películas de acción disparatadas y a mí los documentales, a él lo prefería papa y a mi mama. Éramos distintos, pero nos llevábamos bien. El problema es que hace dos años que no lo veo y me preocupa cómo se encuentra ahora y sobre todo a ver el estado de su vivienda (si a esa mierda se le puede llamar así) además escuche que se ha vuelto un poco loco ¿o mucho? bueno por mi parte lo esperaba venir, de hecho era demasiado obvio, solo espero que no sea peligroso… creo que se me olvida mencionar algo… creo que tenía que ver con… ¡fantasmas¡ si eso era, escuche que es compirista (así se decía cierto) pero yo estoy escéptico al respecto, de hecho lo encuentro una estupidez, pero **wuano s**in darme cuenta estoy en la entrada de la puerta principal y pues… la toco (que esperaban, que la bote a patadas)**. **

**-**Hmm…hermano ¿estas vivo?- espere pero no escuche respuesta y volví a tocar puerta –hermano abre.- "espero que este bien" pienso y luego trato de girar la perilla y sorpresivamente la puerta se abre haciendo un rechinido escalofriante; me estaba invitado a entrar y sin imaginar lo que me pasaría adentro entre. Camine uno cuantos pocos pasos dentro y al observar dentro me sorprendí de sobremanera, la casa estaba impecable, todo brillaba, todo relucía, incluso me lastimaba un poco los ojos. Parecía que mi hermano la estuviera limpiando todo el tiempo, mi hermano de verdad era raro; si se empeñaba tanto por mantener la casa limpia por fuera, debería por lo menos preocuparse del exterior…

-¡Buenos días hermano!- el hijo de puta apareció justo detrás mío y pego un grito con todas sus fuerzas y me dio un susto de muerte.

-¡Gracias por el infarto, enserio!- trate de calmarme y pensar, pero me di cuenta "de donde salió este animal" ósea, él no estaba dentro de la mansión pues salió detrás de mí, además no me aleje tanto de la entrada así que no creo que me haiga rodeado sin darme cuenta. El patio estaba totalmente seco, no había nadie y además él vive algo lejos de la ciudad y yo fui caminando y en todo el camino no vi una sola alma, estaba totalmente desierto. Lo único que se me ocurre es que se escondiera en los árboles. Pero ni alguien como él podría escapar de ese boscaje, así que…

-¿Hermano? - me dijo mirándome raro.

-¿De dónde saliste? – le pregunte para saciar mis dudas.

-Bueno, como nuestros padres se quería tanto.- dice haciendo unas señas muy raras con los dedos, pero lo interrumpo.

-¿De que estas hablando? – le pregunte.

-Tú me preguntaste de donde Salí.- dijo poniendo cara de idiota… ¡haaa! Era obvio jamás sabré de donde salió este pendejo

Enserio a veces pienso que el rompe la lógica, es raro porque a veces me hace reír mucho o bien me saca de quicio y al parecer no ha cambiado nada, es igual a cuando lo vi por última vez es, el mismo idiota de siempre. La última vez…

No recuerdo muy bien el día en que se fue… solo recuerdo que papa no estaba y mama lloraba mucho y yo no sé… pero sobre el… creo que dijo que quería conocer el mundo, conocer lo que los demás no han visto, me pregunto si…. No, no creo.

-Oye tierra a Criss.- decía mientras agitaba la mano delante de mí.

Y si yo me llamo Criss y si me gusta o eso creo y mi hermano se llama Zeus, si raro pero ese no es su verdadero nombre (y es muy obvio) no sé de donde lo saco y si es bien pinche llamativo, pero no me acuerdo de su verdadero nombre, porque hace 14 años (cuando el 6 y yo 4) comenzó a llamarse así y desde ese entonces no ha usado nunca su verdadero nombre.

-¡Crisssss!- me grita fuertemente mi hermano.

A veces me quedo pensando por mucho tiempo, soy un tipo que no le gusta tener cabos sueltos, tengo que tener en cuenta cada acción, cada pensamiento, cada teoría, cada alternativa, cada idea, tengo que tener formulada una hipótesis para todo y a veces debo pensarlo demasiado tiempo. Creo que mi record es de veinte minutos, al parecer me preguntaron sobre qué opinaba de… prefiero no decirlo, es un tema un poco sensible… les inventare uno… ¡gatitos! , los gatos dan mucho de qué hablar… en que iba… a cierto, cuando me preguntaron de **gatitos **y que opinaba de ellos, pues pensé (bravo) y lo hice por mucho tiempo, pero cuando creo tener una respuesta me doy cuenta de que estaba totalmente solo, tal vez…

-¡Maldito despierta!- me grita histérico mi hermano. Mierda lo hice de nuevo, debería dejar de meditar tanto… ¡es muy difícil!

-No has cambiado nada.- lo escuche decir.

-Tu tampoco- le replique (sip, como dije antes es el mismo idiota de siempre ) – Y a todo esto ¿Por qué me invitaste?-

- Ha, lo olvidaba – dijo poniendo la cara de la persona más feliz y estúpida del mundo – Bueno, me mude a esta casa porque se dice que hay mucha actividad paranormal y solo quería invitarte para que tomemos fotos y grabemos psicofonías de fantasmas juntos ¡no será emocionante! – me dijo totalmente exaltado.

-no.- respondí indiferente.

-eres un amargado.-me dijo.

-lose.- respondí. Después de todo yo me conozco mejor que cualquiera.

-como sea, toma esto.- dijo pasándome una cámara de quien sabe dónde.

-¿De dónde coño lo sacaste? – le pregunto (mierda, hasta es de las profesionales)

-De una tienda.- me dice con cara de idiota. Enserio cuál es su puto problema.

-Bien, sal de la mansión por mientras – me dijo mientras entraba a una habitación que más bien parecía una perilla pegada a la pared – Yo te alcanzo luego.-

Como todo buen perkin (ñee, mentira) Salí de la mansión, y de verdad lo necesitaba. Todo hasta ahora ha estado bien piche raro, mi hermano se portaba más raro de lo normal (y eso es decir mucho) espero que este bien de la cabeza… y que esto no empeore.

Siento una vibración en mi bolsillo, saco el iPhone y observo que hay un mensaje de mi mama y la abro.

**Hijo, se fuerte porque vas a escuchar noticias muy chocantes. Tu hermano no tiene en su nombre la mansión, el jamás compro una. Lo que el hiso fue romper una de las ventanas y entrar a la fuerza, fue como hace dos semanas, pero vengo a enterarme recién de estos sucesos y eso no es todo, lo peor de todo es que tu hermano ayer fue encontrado colgado… se suicidó. No tuve la fuerza de contarte esto ayer, pero ahora me voy enterando de que recibiste un mensaje de él, diciendo que se encontraran en el mismo lugar donde él se colgó… **

Dejo caer mi celular y la cámara… no pude terminar de leer todo el mensaje de mama. Siento que estoy totalmente paralizado, y muy pálido, siento mi sudor frio bajar lentamente, siento latir mi corazón con tanta fuerza que me lastima y siento que quiere salir de mi pecho, trato de reaccionar pero no puedo, tampoco puedo razonar es como si esto fuera un sueño, debe serlo, no puede ser otra cosa, pero… esto debe tener una explicación lógica... esto no es posible… pero es real o ¿no?.., no puedo pensar bien, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, siento como… si no existiera… como si el tiempo no avanzara, solo siento el sudor frio recorrerme lentamente, los demás… no siento frio, calor, miedo, no se… no siento nada… es como si fuera un pensamiento en el vacío, una partícula en el espacio… que tiene que ir a alguna parte, pero no sabe dónde… o como una molécula de una roca y que ha sido separada de la roca por la marea… y es arrastrada en el mar… hacia un destino incierto. Así es como me siento en este momento, pero mil veces peor… es algo indescriptible. Por fin siento fuerzas, aunque mínima y trato de mover la cabeza… con un movimiento lento, siento mi cuello crujir, como si no se hubiera movido nunca, como si fuera roca sólida y dirijo mi mirada hacia las ventanas de los pisos superiores y en ellas se observan rostros casi irreconocibles, con miradas ausentes, frías, sin vida, al parecer sin emociones, pero al fijarme bien veo apenas nítidamente que si muestran una emoción… tristeza, una tristeza muy profunda y una mirada muy penetrante, muy incómoda, pero no puedo separar la vista de ellas, trasmiten una depresión muy grande. Trato de evitar las miradas, pero no puedo…

-Criss.- escuche hablar a mi hermano con una voz muy apagada. Esto me hiso volver a la realidad, lo observe en la entrada, pero él se veía distinto… estaba triste, era la primera vez que lo veía triste, ni siquiera en sus problemas más grandes lo había visto así, para verlo así siempre pensé que debería pasarle algo horrible, de verdad horrible. Y no es cualquier tristeza, es de esas que te hacen perder la fe en todo lo que sabes y creías. Siento esta horrible sensación de nuevo, me vuelvo a paralizar, no puedo pensar con claridad. De verdad pensé que esto podría empeorar, pero esto es demasiado…


End file.
